


Surprise!

by ComedyLover



Category: Comedy Slash
Genre: Comedy, Football, M/M, Porn, footballer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComedyLover/pseuds/ComedyLover
Summary: Larry Dean, world class comedian, gets a nice surprise from his favourite footballer.





	Surprise!

Larry was buzzing. He always was after a show he’d properly nailed. Especially one he hadn’t been particularly sure of. His gig that night was at the Stand in Glasgow which he’d always done well at before, but at this show he was trying out new material and it was in the run up to Hogmanay which often meant office parties, gatherings and drunker the usual crowds. But he’d killed it.

** Killed it. **

The adrenaline was still coursing through him as he and the other comedians had hung out in the room behind the stage waiting for the audience to clear out. He loved the feeling after a great gig, it always made him feel incredible; so it was unsurprising that he was the last to start packing up to clear out. As he was draining his bottle though the compare stuck his head through the door. “Oh good your still here!” Billy said with a bizarre smile on his face. “There’s someone her who wants to say hello!”

Larry rolled his eyes – there was no way he could say no now - and he didn’t really want to spend the next ten minutes making awkward small talk with a fan before posing for a selfie, but, remembering himself and the fact that the people who loved him, loved he would hang around for selfies he nodded. “Oh aye, sure sure man.” Larry said loudly enough so whoever was waiting would hear and know it was all OK.

“Good.” Billy grinned even wider and Larry could tell he was trying not to laugh. “Good, good, see ya!”

Larry felt his brow wrinkle, he knew Billy quite well and he was definitely not acting like his usual self. Before he was able to explore that thought any more, Billy was gone and a shortish guy -well shorter than Larry - in grey trackies and padded jacket was sliding though the door. He had a cap pulled down over his face, so Larry couldn’t make him out straight away. The newcomer clicked the door closed and leant back against it, a smile spreading out over his face and Larry stopped.

The smile allowed him a glimpse of nice, though slightly gapped teeth, and Larry’s stomach clenched. _No way man._  He thought to himself, a thought that quickly vanished when the young man pulled his cap off, threw it on the chair by the door and combed a hand through thick hair, though it did little to style it. “No fucking way!” Larry breathed and he couldn’t not smile. “James Forrest?!” He gave a little laugh and the footballer gave his own smile and nodded.

“Aye man, nice to be recognised.” His words were slow and measured and Larry assumed he’d been drinking. As he stepped forward and offered a hand to shake, he could see that James’s dark eyes, so beautiful, were a little blown and Larry reassessed that thought to _definitely drunk_. 

“Great to meet you man!” Larry enthused as they shook hands; he couldn’t help but notice how strong and firm the skin of the footballers hands were and he could feel callouses there. “Big fan.”

“Oh ah know!” James’ smile changed into something Larry couldn’t recognise so he backed off, a hand rubbing the back of his head. “I’m a big fan too. Of you.”

“Aye?!” Larry was surprised, he’d assumed that the footballer would have no idea who he was.

“Aye. Saw you on Mock the Week, eh?” James questioned, slowly, deliberately unzipping his thick jacket and throwing that on the chair too. He was stood in front of Larry in just a light t-shirt and grey trackies and Larry swallowed as he realised that as hot as he found James Forrest on TV, on the pitch and on the internet, it was nothing to how hot he was in person. Something that every part of Larry noticed.

“Aw aye, good, aye.” Larry was normally far more skilled at chatting to anyone, everyone, but _James Forrest_ … he was in trouble.

“So I was having a wank in Dubai.” James drawled in his own Glasgwegian accent and Larry laughed nervously and backed away a little more. James followed him slowly though, trying to maintain eye-contact. Despite being the shorter of the pair by some way, James’ presence seemed to fill the room. Larry backed away a little more, unsure what exactly was going on. “Funny that sketch man, fucking funny.” James smiled and Larry risked a glance back at the footballer’s face.

“Aw, cheers man, aye.” He managed to mumble. 

“Starting watching other clips and that, no? All your stuff on YouTube, read some things you’d written and then found you were on Pie and Bovril…” Larry grimaced, remembering how it had seemed a goodly part of that football podcast has centered on his appreciation of one Mr James Forrest, and specifically how nice he found the guy’s arse.

“Aw listen man…” Larry started, not sure exactly what he could say but James cut him off.

“Was an interesting listen.” James stepped forward again and Larry realised that he’d been backed-up against the wall, nowhere left to go. There was barely a full pace between them now. “You think I’ve a nice arse, aye?” James said, “This arse?” He said and before Larry could work out what he meant, James span and took a step back, pressing himself against Larry who froze.

The footballer raised himself up on his toes and the curve of his arse slid up and down Larry’s crotch. He’d been semi-hard as soon as he figured out who had come to see him, but this made him pop wood faster than he ever experienced before. “The fuck-“ He managed to breathe. 

“Mmmmm.” James moaned a little as he squirmed in front of Larry, lining up the crack of his arse with the bulge in Larry’s jeans. “Fuck that feels good. You only top right…?”  James said quietly.

Larry’s reptilian brain kicked in and he brought his arms round, hands placed over the footballer’s tight chest and stomach. “Aye… that’s me.” He said, hands starting to explore, being directed by James’ moan. He clearly liked having his nipples played with and Larry rubbed and tweaked each as he leant down to kiss at the expanse of neck on display in front of him. As he did James reached up and held his head in place, encouraging Larry to lick and suck at his skin. He tasted of clean, though with a slight musk, like he’d showered before coming out and Larry could taste the evening on him.

“Fuck.” James moaned and span to needily kiss Larry full on the lips, tongue immediately searching for entry. Larry quickly took control of the kiss and forced the footballer back a couple of steps so his thighs were backed up against an old armchair. Withough breaking the kiss, but not able to wait any  longer Larry’s hands slid down to grasp James’ bum, hard. 

The footballer moaned loudly and broke off, arching his back and grinding back and forth, encouraging Larry to knead his cheeks. “Fuck yes.” He moaned and quickly thrust his trackies down to the floor, stepping out of one leg. Larry’s hand were now holding nothing but flesh; looking down, he could see James’ cock straining at a tight jock strap, leaving his arse completely free.

He reached further round, searching with his fingers for the other man’s hole. Instead his fingers brushed against something plastic and hard. He pulled back a little and looked at question at the footballer who grinned and reached behind himself to pull out a nicely sized butt plug, not as big as Larry was, but big enough to ensure he’d be ready whenever someone wanted to fuck him.

“Where’d you get that!?” Larry laughed as James dropped the toy next to his trackies.

“You’d be surprised.” Was all he offered and went in for a kiss, but Larry ducked back and gripped his face.

“Where, though?” He insisted. This close he could see the pleasure flush James’ face at being manhandled so.

“I got a smaller one as a joke from one of the lads.” As he paused, Larry slid a finger though James’ pink, soft lips who sucked on it greedily. Grinning, Larry pulled it out with a pop and leant forward once more, pressing himself against the smaller guy and reaching round to slide the finger into his hot hole.  “Then I lost a bet and had to wear it for a training session.” James continued, rocking back in time with Larry starting to finger fuck him. “Turns out I really fucking love it and this one came from one of the team who figured it out and sorts me out when I need it.” Larry nodded and slid a second digit inside the footballer. 

He wasn’t loose, but having worn a butt plug for most of the evening meant he was good to go and now that he had the chance to fuck James Forrest, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

All his nerves had vanished as soon as he’d realised what the footballer had come for. Larry might be nervous talking to a famous footballer, but when that footballer turned out to be a guy needing fucked, Larry knew just what to do. 

“You want my cock?” He breathed and James nodded, eyes hooded, biting his lower lip. Without asking he turned and bent over the back of the armchair, though not before reaching into the pocket of his trackies and passing back a condom.

Larry quickly unbuckled his belt and popped the buttons of his jeans. His cock sprang free almost immediately and James reached back and gave it a couple of strokes, moaning with pleasure as he stroked Larry’s hard cock.

Larry smiled and batted the hand away so he could roll the condom down his dick and as he did that James opened a packet of lube to slick Larry up. The comedian stared down at the perfect arse of his favourite player presented to him and smiled, willing the memory to never dim. James looked incredible as he used the remains of the lube to prepare himself and then used both hands to pull his cheeks apart.

“Something tells me you’ve done this before pal” Larry said with a smirk as he lined up the head of his cock with the footballer’s waiting hole.

“Not as much as I’d like…” James muttered with a grin, arching his back again, showing off once more just what a perfect arse he had. “Come on man, fuck me.” He demanded with a smile.

“Aye, alright…” Larry slid all the way inside James in one long, slow thrust. They both moaned as they connected, though James sagged a couple of inches before Larry was fully in and punched the armrest as he got used to have such a large cock up his arse. “You like that Forrest?” Larry asked with a grin. 

“Oh my God mate, your cock is massive, mate, massive.” He replied, through gritted teeth. Larry smiled and rocked back a little before thrusting back in, earning a gasp from the footballer. He varied the roll, thrust and speed of how he was fucking the other guy until he figured out what made James gasp most and then started going for it.

“James Forrest.” He said with a laugh as he started building his rhythm. “James fucking Forrest!”

The footballer in question just moaned in response, he was rolling his hips in time with Larry’s thrusts making both the men quiver with lust. He was panting and giving little gasps of pleasure with the occasional ‘fucking yes’ thrown in, but rarely as Larry would increase the pace anytime he became able to form coherent thought.

Larry could feel the orgasm build and grabbed James’ arse with both hands as he started pounding long and hard against the footballer; all finesse gone, he just wanted to cum. James started screaming in pleasure as he did and grabbed the arms of the chair for stability as he was being fucked. 

“Fucking James fucking Forrest!” Larry yelled as he came, an orgasm that washed over him again and again and again until he was utterly spent inside the footballer. He collapsed over the other man who gave a low contented moan.

“That was fucking great pal.” James said quietly as Larry’s legs stopped trembling and he pulled himself back up.

“You’re telling me.” He said with a smile before carefully pulling out and removing the condom. As soon as he did, James bent back down to collect the buttplug and expertly slotted it back into place.

“To remember you.” He said with a wink as he turned round to face Larry, face sweaty and red but looking utterly blissful. Larry tucked his cock away and redid his belt and buttons as James pulled his trackies back up. “Cheers man, maybe see you next time you’re in Glasgow eh?” He said with a grin as he grabbed his jacket and cap from the chair by the door.

“Aye, that’d be great, aye.” Larry said, still not quite believing what had just happened. James nodded and slipped out of the door leaving the comedian alone in the now sex-scented room. Pulling out his phone and tapping out a message, Larry know he had the biggest grin on his face, one which wouldn’t go down for a long, long time.

_ Message: Agent, Manager  
You need to book me a lot more gigs in Glasgow from now on! ;) _


End file.
